Touched
by Just 4 Updates
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the only scholarship student? What if they knew each other? What about the Host Club? (I know a bit overdone but give it a try. Enjoy)


**A/N- This is just a test to see how everything goes. Yes a bit boring to start off with but try and stay with me. Enjoy  
**

They had been all over the place, so it was no surprise that the two people who had been walking along on the top floor found themselves in the south wing. That was the fourth library they had checked darn it, and like the others, it was crowded and noisy.

"If you don't want to study, just go home."

The two people that had been walking were rather plain looking, plain faces, plain hair, plain clothes. One had a large pair of glasses perched on their nose with short roughly cut brown hair. The other also had brown hair with a polka dot ribbon tied around their head, the bow slightly to the right . Both were dressed in plain clothing. It was because they were so plain looking that they stuck out in the grand halls that they were walking and when next to the finest of art pieces that were on display, they were even more dull. It did not matter to them, they had earned their place here and all they wanted was a quiet place to sit and study.

They eventually found themselves at the end of the north hallway and their one last hope of a quiet place, an unused music room. Music room 3.

"Maybe there won't be anyone in here" One said to the other, pushing down on the handle and slowly opening the door peering inside. What they thought they were going to find was an empty room, maybe even a few instruments with dust sheets thrown over the top of them. Instead they found 6 boys in the centre all saying one word clearly.

"Welcome."

The 6 boys, well young men might be more of an appropriate term for them, were all very good looking. Their skin flawless with not a mark on them, their hair styled just right and their uniforms were nice and neat even though it was coming to the end of the school day. Perfection might be a good word to use and I just stood there gaping like a fish, I guess the word I would use for myself was embarrassing. Who would just stand there and stare? Well Haruhi wasn't doing much better, she was leaning against the door frame though I could not see her face mumbling to herself, something about good looking men.

"It's a guy and a mouse."

_A mouse? A guy? _who was they talking about. I looked at the one who had spoke and then the one standing next to him on the right, twins! They had amber eyes and their hair was a strange colour, it was like a very light brown almost ginger in some lights.

"Men are valuable patrons too, so stifle it." Was that meant to be a whisper, it was clear as day. What was this about patrons, patrons to what? It was all confusing and as I looked at the one who had spoke this time I saw blond hair and an amazing pair of purple eyes. He got up off his chair and stretched his hands out to us, my eyes watching where it went.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club scholarship students. You are rare creatures in this place" He gave us a smile (some would say charming) "Haruhi Fujioka and Kasumi Hokkaido" Haruhi froze (I was near enough frozen from when I walked in) and turned to face the group of men.

"Huh? um... I..." Haruhi couldn't get her words out and I was still trying get my eyes off the outstretched hand of the blond haired one. Someone to the left then gave a quiet chuckle. and said

"Common folk don't easily fit into our elegant culture and scholarship students would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything."

_What?_

It was getting more confusing quickly and I wasn't sure what to do. The blond lunched forward and grabbed hold of Haruhi pulling her forward, I let out a little squeak and stepped back, hitting the door closed.

"In short, you're a trail blazer..." the blonde then went on talking about poor people, while pinning Haruhi to his side. This then gave me chance to check out the others. There was a tall boy with black hair and grey eyes hiding behind his glasses that were sliding down his face. He pushed them up and the light reflected off of them, giving him an almost evil look. Then there was a short boy with blond hair, he was holding a stuffed pink rabbit and had the biggest brown eyes I had seen. Next to him was a giant of boy, he was huge. He had black hair and grey eyes. They all watched the blond quietly.

"Of course we heard the rumour you was a man lover!"

_What?_

I looked over to Haruhi to see the blond stroking her chin causing her to stumble backwards towards a vase on a pedestal. Looking back on this I came to wonder two things; 1)Why did we not see it when we came in? and 2) Why put it in the middle of the room? I shouted Haruhi's name and ran forward trying to grasp the vase's handle, I liked to think I almost had it but that didn't help when it smashed on the floor. I looked at Haruhi to see her looking at me I then looked at then looked at the group of boys.

"That vase was by Rune. It was a featured item at the next school auction." One twin started

"The bidding was going to start at 8 million Yen, but I don't think it'll fetch that now."

_8 MILLION YEN_! How was we meant to get that kind of money? We glanced back at each other hoping that other had the answer.

"Um.. we're going to have to pay you back"

"Damn right you are, but how?" This was the first twin, he seemed to always take the lead.

"You can't even afford uniforms" There was the second twin finishing off twisting the knife and giving us a nice reminder of our status here. Not even the end our first day here and we're in trouble with 6 handsome men. _Help me. _I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and I froze again. It was the blond.

"As of today you're the host club's dogsbody!"

Everything went black.


End file.
